Broken Threads
by Girloftheproblematique
Summary: A collection of 10 ficlets. Sam Winchester's life told through the medium of a blanket.


**Title: **Broken Threads (or Sam Winchester's Life Told Through A Blanket)

**Series Summary: **A collection of 10 ficlets. Sam Winchester's life told through the medium of a blanket. The 10th ficlet contains spoilers up to 4.21 "When The Levee Breaks", and contains a missing scene for that episode. Features Sammy angst from various ages of Sam!

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, just playing in Kripke's sandbox.

**Author's Note: **In celebration of the fact that I'm about to update _The Struggle Within (cue collective gasps of astonishment, mine included)_ here is something else that I've been working on; it's very different from _Struggle_ but I needed something light and therapeutic after the tri-Winchester angst. And major writer's block... ughh do not mention the writer's block. However, la muse objected, so whilst the first ficlet is pretty fluffy ; the 10th is a WTLB missing scene and so is totally drowning in angst and man-pain :D Like the slightly odd concept? Review and I shall continue posting them. Hope you enjoy- DarkmoonStar90 x

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Broken Threads: Part (1/10)**

_March 1983_

_Lawrence, Kansas_

"What'cha you doing Mommy?"

Mary Winchester glanced up from the soft blue fabric cascading down the side of her armchair, and then down to her four-year-old son Dean, who was blinking up at her curiously.

"It's a blanket for your baby brother," she responded, carefully completing another stitch before turning her full attention to her son. Her baby boy who was four-going-on-fourteen and would much rather have a puppy than a brother thank you very much.

"A blanket?" Dean frowned in confusion. "But why does the baby need a blanket when he's in your tummy?"

Mary laughed, placing the needle in her sewing box before carefully moving the box onto the table next to the armchair. She scooped her son up onto her lap, mindful of her now swollen stomach. "It's for _after_ the baby's born, sweetie."

"Oh." Understanding dawned on the young child's face. "Did I have one?" Dean asked as he examined the partially-completed baby blanket.

"Remember your 'Superman cape' Dean?" Mary asked with a raised eyebrow.

"But it got all torn when it got caught in the jungle gym," Dean replied despondently. "Daddy had to cut it off."

"Exactly." Mary smiled faintly at the memory of John valiantly trying to detangle the sky blue blanket come 'SuperDean' cape from the metal framework under his three year old son's anxious supervision. But in the end, whilst Mary had tried to console a distraught Dean, John had no choice but to resort to the dreaded scissors.

"What will baby be called again?"

"Samuel," They had named Dean after her mother, Deanna, but the new baby's name was weighing heavily on Mary's mind. Her own relationship with her father had been fraught with tension and anger, especially once she had met John and her dreams of a life free from hunting were within her reach.

John knew that her parents had been murdered. John didn't know that they'd been murdered by a demon. John didn't know that _he'd_ been murdered by a demon too. And he would never know; Mary's past life haunted her dreams but she was done with hunting. For good.

"Sa-mm-oo..." Dean tried to sound out the syllables but gave up and pouted at Mary. "It sounds weird Mommy..." Dean complained, snuggling closer into her arms.

"We'll call him Sam normally," Mary laughed, leaning her head on top of her son's head and breathing in the scent of baby shampoo and little boy.

"Sam-my," Dean chirped happily.

"Or Sammy works too," Mary continued to hold Dean close as pale spring sunlight flooded the spacious living room, giving every piece of furniture a subtle glow. Dean shifted slightly and curled up on the armchair beside her, yawning sleepily. He was content to be with his Mommy in the warm, sunny lounge and Mary was happy to indulge him. She carefully eased the blanket over her dozing son and carried on stitching. They remained like that until the distant thud of the front door closing broke the peaceful silence. Dean jumped down from the chair and rushed off with a happy cry of, "Daddy!"

Mary finished the final stitch and surveyed the finished design: a perfect pentagram sewn in transparent thread that was barely visible against the soft blue fabric. She picked up a cloud patch before placing it over the pentagram she had just sewn. She may have given up hunting but that didn't mean she wasn't going to protect her family.

"And how's Mommy this fine afternoon?" John drawled as he entered the lounge carrying Dean in his arms, accompanied by Dean's excited chatter.

"Like a beached whale," Mary complained melodramatically, placing the needle and thread back in her sewing box, replacing the lid quickly before John could spot the silver charm bracelet inside. She had managed to pass off some of her more unusual household ornaments as family heirlooms but lying to John was something she never enjoyed.

"A very beautiful beached whale," John responded, grinning when Dean nodded in agreement. "Where's that picture you were telling me about in the porch Dean-o?"

Dean ran off, a whirlwind of childish energy and enthusiasm tearing through the Winchester house. And neither Mary nor John would have it any other way.

"I wish I had his energy," Mary sighed fondly as John perched on the arm of her armchair. "But I think he's warming to the brother idea... he didn't mention the puppy at least."

"He'll love Sam and he'll love being a big brother," John assured her, leaning down and pressing a kiss to Mary's hair. "Two months to go and everything will be fine I promise." His arms slipped around her growing stomach as Dean bounded back into the room carrying his painted fire truck masterpiece. Mary leaned back into John's arms, taking in the sight of her husband and son together.

And in just two months her little family of three would become four.

Life was perfect.

-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-SPN-

**Author's Note: **Part 2 takes place about 8 months after this little one-shot and features some very wee Wee!chester cuteness... review if you liked this one and I'll post the next part :)


End file.
